


Social Experiments In Mixology

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: Stan forces Ford to spend an evening by himself at the bar. Things get bad. Then horrific. Hopefully his luck will turn around by the end of the night.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Smutty one shots





	Social Experiments In Mixology

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some one shots while Heart in Your Hands is on a brief hiatus! I hope you like this.. If you haven't checked out 'Heart in your Hands' Please Do!

"Oh God! Sixer **NO**!" Stan's loud gravelly voice boomed as he cackled. His laugh was a heavy belly laugh that seemed to echo in the small living room. It created a pit of dread in Fords stomach. Ford ran a strong, six fingered hand over his sweater vest where he could practically feel the knots of stress forming in his aching stomach. 

"Stanley!" cried Ford exasperated, "what could possibly be wrong with this? You said the turtleneck was unacceptable and I needed to dress up."

He was dressed in tan slacks with a pale blue crisp button up shirt, and a thick cable knit chestnut sweater vest that almost exactly matched the lovely shade of his round inquisitive eyes. The outfit, being from his pre-portal days stretched tightly over the added muscular girth of his chest. The pale blue shirt stretched against his large arms, and helped to create an impressive figure.

Stan shook his head disapprovingly, "yeah, I said t'get dressed up, not **_nerded_** up. You got a sweater vest on fer god's sake." He put a heavy hand on his twins shoulder and smiled with a small chuckle, "it's ok, I've gotcha covered, c'mon upstairs"

It was Stan's idea; probably stemming from a seed planted there by Mabel; that Ford needed to try to date again. Stan had been relentlessly after his twin for a week before Ford had finally surrendered: One night at the bar. He had promised to do his best.

After that, there was another week of Stan intensely 'training' Ford the in art of women. Pick up lines, charm, swagger, a few pieces of actually good advice sprinkled in for good measure. Ford would have refused the lessons outright, however, he had to admit, he didn't know the first thing about women, and Stanley did have a reputation for being smooth with the opposite sex.

So tonight was finally the night, and now he found himself being dragged to Stan's bedroom for new clothes. Over the weeks he had become increasingly aware of how important this was to his twin, and although it made him uncomfortable he wanted to make his brother happy and most of all proud. 

He sat on the edge of Stan's unkempt bed, leaning forward heavily with his elbows on his knees. He looked up pitifully as Stan excitedly went through his clothes before pulling out a sleek burgundy button up shirt with a flourish. "Aha!" He cried and handed it to his brother. 

Ford pulled his vest over his head, mussing his combed out floof of silver and grey curls, and began to unbutton his pale blue shirt to exchange it for the thinner more garish one. He immediately missed the feeling of security and weight that the sweater vest had given him.

As the top button was buttoned, he looked up to see Stan handing him a 70's style camel colored suede jacket. Stan's mouth was still in a thin line of disappointment. 

Ford took the jacket and began to put it on timidly. His wide eyes locked on Stan nervously. Once he was done. Stan started to unbutton Fords shirt until a large patch of silver chest hair was clearly visible. 

"That was.. umm.. not how you wear it..." Stan said with an uncomfortable cough. 

Fords face dropped in shock. A hand shot up to rake through his chest hair. It was scandalous. Did Stanley really expect him to dress like this? Before he could protest, Stan's face became anxious, and he began to fidget with the gold necklace around his thick neck.

"One more thing." Stan said gruffly. His voice was brusque, but there was a large delighted smile creeping across his face. He took the gold chain off around his neck and handed it to his brother. "Fer good luck.." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ford smiled warmly at Stanley. That had sealed it. The sincerity of the gesture was so touching. He was going to a bar, dressed like an male prostitute, and he was going to make a fool of himself, because he loved his brother. He wanted to let his brother know he tried, as genuinely as his brother was trying to help him.

It was 9PM at last, and Ford pulled the Stanmobile in front of the local bar, the Skull Fracture, and looked it over. It looked sleazy and undesirable. He shuddered at the thought of the night ahead of him. He took a deep breath trying to let out the apprehension that flooded him with little relief as he opened the car door.

The cold night air hit his exposed chest and immediately cooled the medallion nestled in his chest hair. He felt even more self conscious and exposed as he made his way in.

It was a busy night, the bar was bustling with people. Some he knew, but not well enough to give him any comfort or camaraderie. He went to the bar and patiently waited for the bartenders attention.

The bartender seemed to look him over when he got there and finally he said briskly, "what can I get for you?" 

Ford was shocked for a moment. He had drank in his time in the portal... he knew alien drinks, and drinks from other dimensions but had no idea what his tastes and preferences were in this dimension. Seeing the impatience on the bartenders face, he blurted out his brothers order. "Whiskey please, double."

The bartender hurried along with his order, and he was left to experience perhaps his first straight whiskey. 

It wasn't bad. It was smooth but strong, the oakyness had subtle hints of caramel and vanilla without having any sweetness at all.. it was a unique taste, but more than that it was a strong drink that burned the back of his throat deliciously as it went down and that was just what he needed.

He got past his second drink and figured it was time to attempt his goal. He looked at the women at the bar, he scanned them not for beauty, or what he would deem as his type, but someone that Stanley had advised him would be least likely to shoot him down. It wasn't that he was so desperate for a woman, he was just desperate to not be humiliated and rejected in a crowd full of people. 

His first target, for what he had more comfortably termed, this social experiment, was an older woman, with bleached blonde hair and a low cut pink shirt that ruffled unflatteringly over her large, low hanging breasts. She wore tight fitting jeans encrusted with cheap rhinestones and high heels. It was a check of everything Stanley had told him to look for.

He swallowed deeply and made his way next to her at the bar.

He leaned a hand on the bar next to her and cleared his throat softly.

Step one: swagger. He grinned and raised an eyebrow, raking a trembling hand through his silver and grey curls.

Step two: charm. "So..." he began trying to sounds smooth and confident like his brother.

Her mouth turned downwards as she took her drink and went to find another seat at the bar.

Experiment 1: failure.

Another drink ordered at the bar as he took in what little data he had over the encounter. It obviously wasn't what he said, because he hadn't had a chance to say it. He had apparently failed at the approach. Scanning back to his week of tutelage under his brother, he came up with his second strategy.

When the bartender had come back to check on him, he already had a new target acquired. She was mousy and plump, and seemed to be slumped over an empty drink looking dejected. She had a tight black dress on with heels to match.

Experiment 2: commencement

"Umm... Could I trouble you to get the woman in the black dress a drink, on me, and another whiskey for myself please?" said Ford awkwardly. The bartender looked at the homely looking woman, then at Ford, and with one eyebrow cocked and with a shrug of his shoulders, went to make the orders. Ford got his drink first, then he watched with his breath held as the woman received her refill.

To his relief, her face lit up, as her head shot up and looked over at him, as the bartender pointed him out. She looked meekly at him, and slowly sauntered over to him with her drink.

Step One: Success

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

"Of course!" Ford shot out, surprised that this was going so well. He searched his brain for what he was supposed to say next but came up at a loss. "I'm Ford" He said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

Instead of taking it she gasped. "What the hell is wrong with your hand!" she cried. A look of revulsion on her face. She gave a grunt of disgust and turned to hurriedly walk away.

Ford watched paralyzed. His hand stuck in the air for everyone to see. All the air had left his lungs and he felt like he was drowning in a sea of stares.

He watched as she didn't get more than a few steps away when a foot shot out from behind its stool at the bar and tripped her. She landed on the floor with a echoing thud, her drink drenching her face and hair.

"Oh no!!" The owner of the foot cried. She quickly jumped off her stool to help the woman up. "I'm soooo sorry!" She exclaimed, but then... did Ford imagine it? Did she smile and wink at him?

His hand lowered, and he cocked his head to take in the spectacle. She helped the large woman to her feet. The woman was drenched and crying. She shoved the other woman away roughly and quickly made her way out the door of the bar.

The woman from the barstool made eye contact with him and mouthed the words "oops" with a raised eyebrow and mischievous grin.

He saw her fully for the first time. She was the opposite of Stans check list. She was younger. She was tall, and voluptuous. Her makeup was heavy yet stylish. She wore tight jeans and well worn boots, a tight tank top with a flannel over it. She seemed happy and confident.

He hoped she would come over and talk to him, but his hopes were dashed when she went back to her stool at the bar and ordered another round. He thought briefly about talking to her, but she was everything Stanley had told him to avoid. Had she really done that for him though, or was it an accident? Would she talk to him?

"Looks like your luck is turning around" said the bartender with a small chuckle, jolting Ford out of his spiraling thoughts. Ford looked at him quizzically, as the bartender handed him a drink he didn't order.

"but I didn't.." Ford started.

"I did." was a soft voice at his side. It was her."I hope you don't mind, I figured you could use it after that bitch. Can I sit here?"

His eyes widened, and his mouth shot open, "Ye-yes, of course."

"So, Can I ask you something?" Her lovely deep brown eyes narrowed on him.

He sighed. "Polydactylsm." he grunted out. He should have known that was what she wanted.

She giggled, not ill natured, but sweetly. "I had figured that. That's not what I wanted to know." His eyes shot up to meet hers again as she continued. "I've been watching you trying, awfully, might I add," she teased, "to pick up on ladies all night, and you don't look like you even want to be doing it.... so, why are you? You look absolutely miserable"

Embarrassment painted his cheeks crimson. He was a failure, and it was obvious, and he had a witness.

A heavy groan left him as his large heavy hand pulled down the thick gray stubble of his wide jaw with frustration. "My brother. He really wanted me to try to meet someone, I promised I would try, but..." He sighed heavily, letting everything that had been pent up for the past weeks slip out of him. "This isn't me. I hate bars, I don't act like this. These aren't even my clothes! I feel like I'm being forced to pretend to be my brother for the night, and I hate it, but... I don't want to disappoint him. I don't know anything about women, I can barely socialize with people in general, so what the hell business do I have dressed up like a **_gigolo_** at a bar?"

She laughed, her voice sweet and melodic, as she put a soft hand over his. "You poor thing, no wonder! So tell me, what would you have worn, if you weren't dressed up like a gigolo?" She giggled

He stared at her hand casually draped over his own in awe, and his heart rate increased. "I uhh.. I had a button up shirt and a sweater vest, but my brother said it looked too nerdy." Ford said bashfully.

"Hmm...." she hummed thoughtfully, "No, I think it would have suited you better. How about this..." She pulled herself closer to Ford and began to button his shirt to the top button. A shock ran through him as her delicate fingers brushed through his chest hair as they moved languidly to button each button.. slowly working their way to his sensitive neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The tan suede jacket that he was instructed to leave open, she closed one button on. She motioned to the mirror behind the bar, used to display the drinks, "Is that a little more comfortable?"

He looked at himself. He wasn't 'himself' but he wasn't exposed. He looked more conservative, and comfortable. He didn't feel so slimy in his clothes. He smiled softly at her. "Thank you," he whispered, That is a great deal better."

She smiled in satisfaction, her lips were beautifully berry stained, and it brought out the rich mahogany hues of her deep brown eyes.

"How about next, you forget about your brothers advice, and we just have a conversation. The real you." She looked hopefully into his eyes.

I-I would love that."He said breathlessly. He searched his brain for a topic he could converse with a stranger over, but came up blank. Luckily, again, she took the reins.

"So, I'm interested, how can you hate bars? Do you not like to drink?" she asked, her drink almost empty herself.

"I don't mind drinking, but it isn't something I seek out. Bars are just usually full of seedy people, and altercations waiting to happen, and there just isn't anything for me in a place like this.

"So, I take it you're more of a coffee shop kinda guy?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes!" he cried exasperated. "I would love to be in a cafe right now, or a library. If I'm being honest."

You know," She said thoughtfully, "there isn't much difference between a bar and a cafe." He looked up at her curiously, not seeing how she could compare the two.

She quickly went on to explain. "A bar is just tables and chairs, and they serve drinks. People come here to be alone, to be together. To meet people... Your experience in a bar, is entirely up to you. A cafe, it's the same thing, Tables, Chairs, Drinks, it's still loud, and crowded, with often, the same people, and they are there for the same reasons. Only difference is that a coffee shop won't serve booze." Her tinkling laugher hit his ears again, "but I'll let you in on a little secret..." She leaned closer to him, and he felt his face flush. "All bars serve coffee." She practically purred this into his ear.

He shot up at the information, "R-Really?"

She pointed a long tapered finger to the end of the bar where an old coffee machine was set. "Even better, it's used so seldom, you are almost always assured a fresh pot... I mean.. if you can stomach Folgers, but you know.. sometimes coffee is coffee" she laughed again, a grin on her face.

"I had no idea!" he said gleefully, his eyes not taken off of the old machine, looking at it with wonder.

"You see, your bar experience is what you make of it. Let's try something different then, shall we?" She said with a grin and a wink.

Fords face flushed and he had no response.

"Frank, Hon!" She called out at the bartender, who greeted her with a large smile and hurried over. "What can I get you Doll?"

"Coffee please.. two" She said smiling sweetly.

"I'll get a fresh pot brewing right away, you want those Irish or regular?" He asked

She had elbowed Ford playfully at the mention of a fresh pot and turned to him and asked, "You want plain coffee or whiskey in your coffee?"

"Plain... if that's ok.." he said timidly.

"One of each Hon!" she said and put some money on the table.

His heart pounded, that was the second drink she had bought him. This isn't how it was supposed to work. This isn't what Stanley said to do, but then again, he was supposed to be forgetting Stanley's advice, and the more he did, the better his night seemed to be going.

Before long they both had a clunky beige mug of steaming coffee in front of them. Ford took a drink. The whiskey may have helped his nerves, but the coffee helped his soul. He finally relaxed.

"What do you go to the bar for?" he asked her.

"I like to drink, but only when I'm around people. I like to people watch. I find them fascinating... mostly from a distance though," She giggled, and Ford joined with a hearty chuckle of understanding. "And every once in a blue moon, I meet someone truly interesting, and that makes for an unforgettable evening." She lifted her sparkling dark eyes to his and he swallowed thickly at the compliment, wondering briefly what else it might imply.

They drank coffee and chatted together comfortably for the rest of the night. Ford had felt good that he was able to pay for a few rounds of coffee for them as well. It had become a competition between them as to who could pay Frank first. Playful tussling over handing Frank money always ensued after each round. He hadn't felt so carefree in a long time. When it was finally last call his heart sank.

He walked her out. The night had only gotten colder, and he saw her shiver in her thin flannel.

"Is your car close?" Ford asked with concern.

"Oh! no... I don't live far from here, so I walked." She said with a smile.

"Would you like a lift?" Ford asked, motioning to the cherry red Diablo.

"Thank you, but it's only a few blocks." She said. After a thoughtful pause she continued shyly, "If you're so eager to see me home though, you can always walk me there." Her cheeks were dusted pink and her smile was bashful.

"I'd love that." He said, and outstretched an arm to offer to her.

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, her lips drawn in disapproval and his heart stopped. "You know, if you are gonna get this serious.. I think we should discuss something first."

I-I- but.." was all the flustered Ford could choke out, trying to find out what he had done wrong.

Her look quickly became a teasing grin as she outstretched a hand. "I'm ________. I figure maybe it's about time we know each other's names, don't you?"

Ford gasped and ran a hand down his face. How could he have been so stupid. He laughed despite the humiliation. "I-I'm so sorry my dear, I'm Ford-Stanford." He took her hand gently. "You were so intriguing, I never realized-I didn't... my apologizes"

She moved closer and curled her hand through the crook of his arm laughing slightly into his shoulder as she began to lead him away.

Fords posture straighten and breath hitched as he began to follow her lead. It was a quiet walk compared to their easy flowing lively conversation at the bar. She leaned into him, nuzzling into his thick, muscular arm for warmth. After a short bit he stopped. She looked up at him questioningly.

He took Stans camel colored suede jacket off and draped it around her shoulders. "Is that better, my dear?" Ford said with a tender smile.

"Thank you" she squeaked out as she pulled the jacket closer to her, smelling both brothers on the worn suede, rightfully guessing the overpowering scent of cologne and motor oil being his brothers and the subtle hints of pine and bergamot that of her new companion.

Ford began to take a few steps in the direction they were last headed to restart their trip to her apartment. She caught up to his long strides quickly, and with a giggle, she playfully nudged her entire body against his side. Without thinking of his boldness, he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him.

She hummed contentedly, as they walked the rest of the way like that, with Fords arm wrapped tightly around her bringing her in close to him.

Finally reaching their destination, Ford found himself again, at a loss for what to do. He knew he didn't want to leave her side, now that he knew such an uniquely alluring woman existed. He just didn't know how to stretch their time further.

She quickly produced her keys, and opened the door. Fords heart sank, as he watched her walk in, without so much as a 'Goodnight'. The door didn't close though... A moment later, she reappeared bootless and confused. "You coming in or what? You're letting all the hot air out." She laughed at his bewildered look.

He walked into the small apartment and gasped, the entire back wall of the living room had been made into one giant bookcase. Her collection was incredible. "Oh yeah, shoulda' said something. I'm a bit of a nerd too." She giggled. She hung Stanley's jacket with care on a hook by the door, and slowly took off her flannel; her apartment being much warmer than the elements outside.

Shyly she approached Ford, who was still ogling her book collection. "Ford?" she asked, his head tilted towards her quickly in concern, her confident voice was filled with nervousness. "Yes?" He asked, looking deep into her shining brown eyes.

Her hand shot up shyly and cupped his strong stubbled jaw, bringing him towards her. He let her steer him easily towards her incredible berry blushed lips. Her kiss began as hesitant and light. Soft grazes against his lips that melted him, a slight brush of teeth on his bottom lip that ignited him. He began to kiss back passionately, a need rising in him. His face was flushed. He felt a panic for how much he desired her.

His large hand cupped the back of her neck while his fingers skimmed the delicate flesh of its long elegance. She moaned into his mouth. and her long tongue slipped out to trace the opening of his mouth to beg entrance. He opened slightly, and his own tongue greeted hers in return.

All of a sudden he realized what was about to happen, and it was too much. He broke away from her, gasping for breath.

"Is this, Is this what you want?" He asked, a begging plea behind his voice that he was unable to suppress, "With me?"

'Yes." She purred into his ear as she tenderly nibbled the sensitive lobe.

He looked at her again wide eyed and astonished. "You've been drinking, we shouldn't, should we?" His head was spinning. As much as he wanted this, he wanted to do the right thing. She deserved that, that much he knew. He couldn't bear the thought of being a regret to her.

She laughed her good natured, melodic laughter. "I'm not drunk Ford. It's ok. Is this what you want?"

He looked at her, the green light lit, his pupil blown with lust. "yes." it came off almost as a growl, as his lips crashed on hers again, and then her cheeks, to her neck. When it came to her neck he took special care to nibble and suck in between leaving a trail of kisses down its beautiful length.

His hands roamed her back, snaking under her shirt to feel her soft skin, he needed to feel her, and the security that this was real. He took in the sweetness of her white floral perfume, and closed his eyes to envelope himself fully in the low moans that came from her throat.

This time she was the one who separated herself from him. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons on the burgundy shirt. "I think this shirt has caused you enough trouble for one night," She teased. He was electrified of the sensation of her fingers flitting over his bare skin.

It wasn't until about half of the buttons were undone that panic once again set in. He softly took his large hands and enveloped her small working ones. ""I have to warn you, I have... scars." He averted his eyes from her. He knew there was a good chance tonight was ending now. "I'm not beautiful. I may not even be... palatable."

There was a pause with no response. He braced himself. Finally she spoke up. "Ford," She said sweetly, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that." He looked at her, as her large eyes looked at him hopefully.

He slowly released her hands, and she continued to unbutton him, and then helped to take off his shirt. His scars from the portal were brutal and covered most of his torso. They ranged from teeth marks and talon slashes, to acid burns and bullet wounds. Each grotesque to Ford in a new, more horrible way than the last. He felt the air leave his lungs, as he couldn't imagine what she thought, having to see them for the first time.

She placed her hands on his stomach covering a scar from a bite mark on one side, and a bullet wound on the other. Her hands slid up, exploring his body. He finally dared to look at her. She was definitely looking at him curiously, but not with disgust. Her look was loving and affectionate. Noticing that she finally got his attention back, she brought the focus of her bewitching brown eyes into his, "Ford, you're beautiful. Scars and all." Her voice was dripping in sincerity. 

"I was thinking though," She said with an impish grin, her voice made husky now with lust, "That maybe we could take this into my room?"

He stood shocked and dumb as she took his six fingered hand and began to lead him to the bedroom.

He watched her with awe, as he followed her to the room.

When they finally arrived in her bedroom she turned to kiss him again, raking her fingers through Fords hair as he moaned and pressed her hips firmly to himself. His rock hard cock pressed almost painfully into her stomach.

He was full of nerves, but something about her made him feel confident. Maybe it was the way that she didn't want a show, but wanted to see the real him, and that, that was the person she seemed to desire. 

He groaned as she licked and sucked on his newly exposed neck. His arms reached around and grabbed her ass.

She whispered in his ear, "nice tattoo" with a giggle. Before he could become fully flustered however, she pulled away, pulling her tank top off quickly over her head.

Ford sucked in a breath. "You're absolutely exquisite." He sighed. His eyes softened with adoration of her silky skin and gentle curves. 

In one fluid sweeping motion she was off her feet and cradled securely in Fords arms. He brought her the extra five feet to the bed and laid her down gently.

She squealed and giggled at the sudden gesture. Her laughter to him was music. 

Once she was comfortably situated he crawled onto the bed himself. If tonight was all he was promised, he was going to use it to worship this goddess. 

He started at the waistband of her jeans, laying a trail of kisses that traveled slowly, gradually upwards, making sure to pay attention to the sensitive and underappreciated skin of her stomach. She moaned softly and pet his hair in encouragement.

When he reached her bra, he popped his head up to look at her. His smile soft, but the lust behind his eyes almost frightening in its intensity.

"Would you take your bra off for me, my dear? His baritone voice reverberated the command gently.

She complied quickly, as she looked into his eyes with awe. Her breath was already heavy and she could feel the pool of slick gathering from even his lightest touches.

She leaned back on her elbows on the bed, nervous herself, being so exposed in front of Ford as he took her in.

"Perfect" he sighed as he ran a large hand up one of her beautiful breasts and back down, the friction over her nub eliciting a throaty moan from her. 

"You're perfect," he repeated as he went to lower his mouth on her erect nipple while her other breast received the same treatment.

Pinching her other nipple firmly between thumb and forefinger she shuddered and back arched slightly off the bed. 

With this new information Ford began to graze his teeth over the nipple he had been gently sucking on, getting similar results. 

Her chest began to heave, and her moans turned into cries of Fords name, dripping like sweet nectar from her lips.

She finally clasped her hands around his chiseled jaw, scratchy with thick gray stubble, and brought his lips to hers again. Her kiss was desperate and needy. She writhed on the bed as she kissed him, palming him gently through his slacks.

He moaned at the contact, and she broke the kiss, looking intensely into his eyes. "Take off your pants, please." The voice was so needy and full of desire, Ford jumped off the bed in record speed to take off the offending garment, as he watched as she slithered out of her own jeans.

Her legs were long and shapely. She wore a thick white cotton thong that accentuated her plump ass. She was a breathtaking sight.

Once he was clad in only boxers before her, she moved to bring him closer to her. She leaned down and slowly released him from his boxers. He was painfully erect. She lowered herself to lick his impressive length, lubing his cock generously with her saliva.

He watched her, amazed, as she took him in her small hand and began to pump his shaft slowly as she released his balls and licked and sucked on them tenderly, all the while looking up at him lovingly with her large striking eyes.

He groaned low and guttural, as he guided her head from his balls and onto the head of his cock. She smiled, and took his bulbous head happily into her sweet mouth, swirling her tongue teasingly around the tip, and then began to lower herself onto his thick meaty shaft.

She let his cock bottom out at the back of her throat with a gag. She had taken an amazing amount of his length, and appeared to want more hungrily. She bobbed up and down again, a firm grip following her lips, as she relaxed her throat and took more and more of him until at last her nose was firm against his pelvis. She snaked her tongue in her mouth up and down his length and he gasped at the sensation and slid his fingers through her hair tightly.

She began to pump his cock into her mouth now able to take his full length, while he looked on in amazement. His hips began to move uncontrollably to match her movements, as his hand in her hair guided her up and down his shaft.

He could feel himself tightening, but new he didn't want to end the night here, so with exceptional will power, he guided her away and leaned down to meet her in another kiss.

He guided her back onto the bed into a laying position and kissed her again. He curled into bed next to her, and started to trail kisses down her neck hungrily, while his hand roamed to her white cotton panties.

He was shocked to find how soaked they were when he grazed her mound with a feather light touch. He was rewarded with a low drawn out moan from her at the action.

Intrigued he repeated the action, even softer. Another desperate moan come from her. He began to tease her in earnest. Tracing his fingers lightly over her inner thighs, barely making contact with the soaked cotton of her underwear.

She became more and more undone at this. He trailed his kisses down her collar bone as he worked, and then down to her breasts once more, grazing his teeth over their sensitive nubs, while applying slightly more pressure to her moist heat.

She cried his name loudly, grasping tightly onto his forearm, begging him for more, but not daring to take control.

"Mmm..." Ford praised. "So wet." As he moved the material aside and finally ran a thick calloused finger through her slick folds.

Her back arched off the bed. Every nerve on overdrive from the teasing, the sudden stimulation felt like too much. She cried out, begging for more.

Ford chuckled softly to himself as he took the waistband of her thong and slowly slid it down her legs and off of her. Now fully exposed, he marveled at the beauty of her glistening pussy.

He used his strong hands to gently spread her legs apart slowly. He leaned in, taking in the intoxicating scent of her in his large, aquiline nose, as his slowly licked a firm stripe up with center of her folds and over her clit. Her essence coated his tongue and it made him ravenous for more.

He lapped at her entrance, and flicked his tongue at her oversensitive clit while she clutched onto his hair desperately, moaning wildly. Her moans were amazing, and each one shot a new jolt of arousal through him.

He finally decided to slowly tease her entrance with a thick finger while sucking gently on her clit. She bucked into it, crying his name and begging for him to enter her.

Gradually he let his finger slip into her. She was tight around him. He groaned as the feeling of her was exquisite as he began to pump in and out of her dripping wet pussy and she writhed and moaned in pleasure.

Before long he slowly added another digit. Her head flew back as she cried out at the stretch, bucking into his hand uncontrollably. He lifted his head up to watch the splendor of her unraveling. Moving a thumb to continue to work her clit.

Her moans became sobbing pleas as she reached her peak. He could feel her tightening around him, so he began to curl his fingers slightly, to reach the bundle of nerves inside of her, sure to set her off. Soon she had snapped. Her back arched violently off the bed, her chest heaved as she shock. He watched, enthralled, as the wave after wave of ecstasy visibly coursed through her.

He helped her ride out her orgasm, and when she was done, he trailed kisses sweetly back up to her lips. Taking her head in his hand, he brushed away the sweat dampened locks, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

She looked dreamily into his eyes, "Ford," she whispered, her voice hoarse from her cries of passion, "You're amazing."

Ford felt his heart flutter at these words. He hoped this would be more than a onetime fling. She made him feel special, and alive. He looked at her, his mouth opened slightly, trying to find the right words to express this, when she interrupted his train of thought by kissing him sweetly.

"Ford, I-I want you to fuck me," She said in a timid manner that made Ford feel weak in the knees.

His eyes went wide, and he sucked in a breath at the thought of it. "I-I don't have a condom... I never expected to meet someone as incredible as you..." he said half sadly, half in awe of her.

She smiled softly, "It's okay Ford, I'm on birth control." she said looking to him sweetly.

"You mean I could-?" he gulped

She nodded in affirmative with a shy smile, as she spread her legs wide, beckoning him to climb between them.

Ford swiftly took off his boxers, as he crawled between her legs. He was ashamed to say his hands were shaking from excitement. He craved her more than any other woman he had known. He needed to feel himself inside of her.  
  


As he positioned himself on his knees in front of her, and began to lift her towards him with his strong arms, he paused to look at her. She was perfect. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he needed this moment to last. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I can't believe I've met someone like you, my dear," he said breathlessly. Then took his painfully hard cock in his hand and rubbed it through her folds a few times to lube it with her slick.

She moaned low and deep at this, thrusting forward to meet him. "P-Please Ford, I need you so bad." she whimpered.

He slowly began to enter her, and immediately his stomach spasmed in pleasure. She was hot and almost unbearably tight around the head of his cock. He slid himself in gradually, using a firm pressure to get past the resistance of her walls. She had been stretched, but not enough to accommodate his intimidating girth.

She let out a cry as she felt the delicious white hot pain of him stretching her out. He took his time, and once he was fully sheathed she was left gasping for breath on his magnificent tool.

He waited a moment, taking in the molten heat of her tight pussy around him, giving her time to relax around him before continuing. "Is this okay, love, are you ok?" He purred as he began to grind his hips into her.

Another low moan poured from her, and a cry of "Yes! Please Ford! Fuck me." It was all he needed. He still began himself at a slow pace with a restraint that was painful for him, as much as he was turned on, and as good as she felt, his hips were yearning to move on their own and ram into her with an animalistic speed and power. He kept it gentle however, wanting to make sure she was comfortable around his size before he could experience what he really wanted to with her.

Soon she had her arms around his back and was grabbed on tightly, meeting his thrusts with a ferocious passion. He picked up his speed and could feel her nails dragging lightly down his back as she groaned loudly. Her hands finally leaving him all together, letting her body collapse onto the bed roughly, as he plunged himself into her more forcefully.

Her face was painted in bliss as she brought a small hand down to work her clit rapidly. "Harder, please baby... fuck me like I know you want to..." she pleaded with him.

He lifted her legs for momentum, and began to finally, fuck her in earnest. His pace was fast and punishing. He was mesmerized as her perfect tits swayed with each wild thrust, and her movements on her clit became more wild and frantic.

He could feel her tightening even more, contracting around his cock and knew she would soon reach her second orgasm. The knowledge enough was enough to begin to send him over the edge as well. The look of frantic lust on her face fueled him, as he pumped harder, slowly reaching his peak.

Soon, Her moans became mewling cries of, "Oh my god yes, yes, yes, I'm-Im- cumming!" As he could feel her walls contracting fully around his cock and a thicker wetness coat him. Her legs quaked, wrapped tightly around him. He pinched her nipples, and gave her the last of his stamina, before he too began to spasm as he pumped his load into her with a loud growl.

Riding out their highs, the last waves of euphoria finally receded, and they were left gasping for air, smiling happily at one another. Ford still leaning over, still inside of ________.

"I'm umm.. well, what I meant to say is, I should have asked, and I came inside you. I'm so sorry." Ford said ashamed and slightly panicked as to her reaction.

"Mmm" she purred." I loved that part." And pulled him into a sweet kiss.

He guided himself out of her, and noticed a few droplets of himself leave her perfect glistening pink pussy. It was such a sexy sight, he was almost ready for another round.

He sat on the bed for a moment. He had never done this before. Does he leave? Thank her? Could he stay? Would she let him?

As if reading his thoughts, she said quietly, "Come lay with me." and quickly gathered Ford up into her arms. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. He wished he knew what to do. How to make this last.

When he woke up, it was morning. Rays of light filtered through the window. He was still with her. He was holding her naked body close to himself. She looked serene and unreal, asleep in the mornings soft glow. Slowly he brushed a few errant hairs from her face to admire her better, and she began to stir. Her eyes squinted hard in protest, and her body began to stretch out in all directions with an adorable tiny squeak of air leaving her pouty mouth. As she opened her eyes and turned to him a smile grew on her face.

"Morning" she said.

"Good Morning!" he said, perhaps a bit too eager. "How are you feeling?"

Her face screwed up in a pout as she stared at the ceiling seeming to ponder the simple question. "I'm feeling.." she said and paused, "An unfortunate and critical caffeine deficiency in my life."

Ford chuckled at that. "If you can point me to your coffee, I would be happy to make you a pot."

Her face fell into a comically mock despondent look. "No good." She whined. "No coffee. I need to go shopping."

She rolled on her side to look over Ford again properly. "I'm going to have to venture out into the real world, maybe a cafe?" she said with a lopsided grin eyeing him hopefully. "Any interest?"

Fords face blushed, was she asking to spend more time with him? "Yes! of course!" was the excited reply.

She giggled softly at him and with a large yawn she said, "Ok, well, I'm gonna have you leave then. I need to shower and get cleaned up, and I think you need a change of clothes first."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, then dragged her lips to his ear and purred, "I can't wait to see you in a sweater vest."


End file.
